The Warrior's Heart: The Adventure Begins
by Liddry
Summary: a merging of the Lord of the Rings and Avatar the Last Airbender
1. Chapter 1: The Man from Beyond

Chapter 1

It was the end of his first month since he moved into the vacated temple. He watched as the sun began to rise over the distant mountains and again wondered at its beauty. As he turned away he said to himself, "No matter how many times I see it, I never loose any awe for it." He was a young man of 16 with a solid build and soft face. His hair was short and brown and his eyes the color of a sunny sea. This strange boy yawned, stretched and looked around. The lodgings he set up for himself were simple, a mat for a bed and a few odds and ends that showed his history. A flag that he took with him when he started his travels (it was blue with a white tree in the middle) leaned in a corner. A large pack containing a old set of armor sat by the door. A shield with a white tree on it, an old bow, and a spear with a bronze tip stood against the wall by the window. And a beautiful sword lay by the bed. His dress was simple as well, a white short-sleeve shirt, a leather jerkin, loose fitting pants, and soft leather boots. He had gone to many places but following a vision in a dream he journeyed west until he felt he was where he needed to be and ended up at a temple on top of a mountain. And from a high window of that temple the boy looked out to the south. It was then that he saw the shape of what looked like a huge animal landing on a wide courtyard and three figures climbing off. Not knowing what to make of it, the boy grabbed his bow and sword and slipped out the door to get a closer look at his visitors.

Avatar Aang and his friends Sokka and Katara of the Southern Water-tribes looked around the large air-temple around them. Aang ran forward while the others followed. As they walked, Sokka groaned, "I'm hungry." Katara gave him a scolding look and said, "Your one of the first outsiders to be in an air-temple, and all you can think about is your stomach?" Sokka shrugged, "I'm a simple guy with simple needs." Aang's head reappeared out from around the corner. "Come on guys, there's a lot of temple to see.", he said. They continued the tour for about another hour until they came to a small court area with a wooden statue. Aang looked at it as Katara asked, "Who's that?" "That's Monk Gyatso, my mentor. He taught me everything I know." he bowed to the statue looking sad. "What's wrong Aang?" said Katara. Aang looked around, "This place used to be filled with monks and lemurs. It's just so strange how much has changed." Katara took his hand and said, "Come on." They continued the tour, but about a minute later Sokka said to Katara, " Is it just me, or does it feel like we're being stalked?" "It's not just you, I felt it since the that game between you and Aang. But it's probably nothing."

They continued their walk until they came to a door that had no handle or keyhole. The only decoration on it was what looked like a very elaborate horn. "This is the sanctuary. Gyatso said that when I was ready, I would go in here where someone could help me understand some of the things that come with being the avatar." "AND HE MIGHT HAVE FOOD!", yelled Sokka. He ran forward shoved at the door with all his might, but it didn't budge, "I don't suppose you have a key." "The key Sokka, is air-bending." laughed Aang. Sokka moved out of the way as Aang struck a pose. He threw his hands forward causing two jets of air to shoot into the bells of the horn. The pressure caused three tumblers to turn and unlock. It creaked open and they entered the dark room. It was extremely high. Statues went in a spiral around the room and up the walls. One particular statue caught Aang's eye he went up to it and looked into it's face. It was an old face with a beard and long hair, and a peculiar metal piece in the shape of two flames was around his ponytail. "Who's that?", asked Katara. "That's Avatar Roku, the avatar before me.", said Aang. Sokka glanced at it, "Huh, you were Fire-Nation. No wonder I didn't like you."

Aang opened his mouth to speak, but a sudden noise behind them made him fall silent and the teens to jump behind two statues. The watched the light from the doorway as the shadow of a figure with what looked like horns in the shape of large ears. Quietly, Sokka pulled out his war club. When the figure stopped, Sokka jumped out, ready to fight… a lemur. The small creature couched like a timid dog. "LEMUR!", said Aang. "DINNER!", said Sokka. "Don't listen to him.", said Aang, "You're gonna be my new pet." "NOT IF I GET HIM FIRST!", yelled Sokka and they both leaped at the animal that turned around with a cry and flew down the corridor. As they ran, Aang made an air-ball and used it to speed down the hall and out the window after the lemur, leaving Sokka to find the stairs. Aang then proceeded to follow the lemur like a dog after a laser-light. But when he ran into a run-down building he stopped dead in his tracks. The room was filled with skeletons wearing Fire-Nation uniforms, but the one all on its own was wearing a familiar robe and necklace, "Gyatso.", he said and sank to his knees.

Sokka entered at that moment and said, "Look Aang I wasn't really gonna eat the little guy." but then he stopped, "Oh geez!", he said. He put his hand on Aang's shoulder and said, "come on Aang, lets go." Aang didn't move but instead began to glow at the tattoos. An expanding sphere of air forced Sokka back and Aang lifted from the ground. Katara arrived at that moment and yelled, "What happened?" "Aang just found out that the Fire-Nation killed monk Gyatso.", yelled Sokka. Katara thought for a moment then said, "I'm gonna see if I can clam him down." She walked forward shouting, "Aang, the Fire-Nation may have killed your family, but we're your family now, me and Sokka." Aang seemed not to have heard her, but after a moment the wind died down and he ceased to glow. The glowing Avatar was replaced by Aang with tears going down his cheeks. "If they found this temple they must have found the other ones too,", he said, "I really am the last air bender."

They stayed there for another minute before Sokka said, "Guys, did you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" "Yeah", said Aang. Just then a shadow flashed over them in the direction of the flying bison. "Appa!", Aang yelled and he took off at a sprint with the others close behind him. They arrived there to find Appa fast asleep. "I think we should go.", said Sokka, but as he stepped forward, a lasso caught him by the ankle and hoisted him up to hang in the air above the other two. As he shouted an arrow whizzed out of nowhere and cut rope holding Sokka. He hit the ground and was knocked out cold. A dark figure chose that moment to jump onto the ground between them and the bison, a blade was in his hand. Aang instinctively shot a jet of air at the person, but as the jet stream reached him he held out his sword and… absorbed it. While Aang tried to understand what just happened the figure swung the sword and sent out it's own jet of air, hitting Aang. His head hit a rock causing him to be knocked out cold too. As Katara flicked open her water pouch the figure ran forward. Her water bending shot forward and hit the man, sword and all, making him hit a wall, but he just ran forward again. She shot out again but he dodged it and threw his sword point first into the ground at her feet shouting in a voice like a knell, "PAR NAR EN ARNOR!" The sword stabbed the stone a gave a brilliant flash of white light blinding her. Before her vision could clear, a fist appeared and knocked her unconscious.

Katara regained consciousness some time later. She looked around at her new surroundings. She, Aang, and Sokka were in a room with a small fire in the middle. It was perfectly round except for a door on the far wall. Her hands were bound but not tightly. A plate of fruit and bread was on the floor next to her. The other two were still out so she decided to test the food before waking them. The bread was delightful, sweet but not too sweet, not only that but it seemed to restore her energy. She reached over to wake the others when the door opened and a young boy walked in. "Ah, you're awake." he said in a voice that sounded like a river on the first day of spring. He was carrying her water flask. He then proceeded to walk over to the unconscious boy and pour the entire contents onto their heads. "Wake up time!", he said as they sputtered awake. He laughed at them, it was a delightful sound and warmed the young trio better than the fire did. "Come on now,", he said, "The day grows old and there are things to do, and words to be spoken. Eat before the lemur finds out you have food. And then later we discuss business." And with that he left. They began to eat the food, talking about their unexpected host. "He's got to be an air bender, if he shot you with an air blast.", said Sokka. Aang shook his head, "But then he would have the tattoos. And no air bending move I know of absorbs another's bending into a blade.", he said. "Well whoever he is,", said Katara, "He obviously doesn't want to kill us, or he would have done so at the start." And they continued like this for the better part of an hour.

They had just finished the fruit when the door opened again. The young man pulled them by the ropes on their hands to the top of the largest tower, into a room that was more furnished than the other one. A larger fire was in the middle, what looked like a rolled up flag leant on the wall by the door next to a strange looking spear, a bow and quiver of arrows lay under the window, two large sacks hung from a hook on the wall, and the sword lay by a mat that looked like a bed. They sat upon the floor while the stranger sat on the mat. "Now,", he said, "The first thing I want to know is who are you, where do you come from?" When no one spoke, he pointed at Katara. " You, you look like a sensible one. What is your name?" Katara sighed as though nerving herself to speak. "My name is Katara of the Southern Water-tribes. This is my brother Sokka, and our friend Aang.", she said, "He's the avatar." "The what?", he said. Katara looked surprise, "The Avatar.", she said, "The master of all four elements." He shrugged, " Never heard of him, then again, I've never heard of a ape that flew either till I came to this place." He smiled, "I see the truth in your eyes, and if that is true you must be friendly. And if that is true," he spread his arms open, "Then I, Liddry, son of Elgarath of the rangers of Eriador, see it as my duty to make you comfortable." He stood, pulled out a knife and cut their bonds.

"I'll get the ape to give back your things, he ran off with them somewhere. And that gargantuan fur ball of yours is asleep in one of stables. Now sit and tell me your story and all about these crazy lands of yours." And so they sat and talked until the day grew old. When Katara told of their mission to get to the Northern Water-tribe Liddry's face grew thoughtful, and when she finished he was silent. "So what's your story?", asked Katara but Liddry waved his head impatiently, "More on that later.", he said, "Right, I've decided. I will join you 'Avatar'.", he stood and put a fist over his heart, "Even if my death is the price I must pay, I will protect you. You have the support of the wielder of the Flame of Arnor and the strength it can muster. I was sent to this temple by a vision given to me by the Lady Elbereth of Valinor, now I found her reasons." Aang was surprised by this statement but accepted his help none the less. "I'd be glad to have someone else to help." he said. And so it was that Aang, Sokka, and Katara met Liddry, son of Elgarath, and started an adventure that would change their lives in more ways then they knew.

* * *

><p>This is my first shot at this sort of thing. I'm looking for a love interest for Liddry. Please submit suggestions in ur reviews (I'm not accepting Toph, Mai, or Suki. I may find a way to do Katara, but only if I get enough votes for her.) Anonymous review enabled.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Power of the East

Chapter 2

Katara awoke to find the sun already shining through the window of her room in the air temple. She rose, stretched, and started to remember the events of yesterday. As she remembered, she walked out the door to find the others. She found Sokka, still asleep, in a room a floor below her and Aang pulling on his cloths on the floor above. Together they went to the top of the temple to find their newest companion, but found his room empty. The bags were gone, all his belongings were nowhere in sight. "It's like he packed up and left." said Aang. "Yeah." said Katara. But then they heard movement behind them and turned to see Liddry coming up the stairs with the lemur on his shoulder, "There you two are." he said, "Come on, I've got the fuzz ball packed and ready to go." The lemur leaped from his shoulder onto Aangs and began to rub against him. " Well would you look at that, he likes you." said Liddry with a laugh. Aang smiled and said, "I will call you…. Momo." The lemur stopped rubbing him and sat looking around. "Well now that that's over with, let's see to getting started." said Katara.

They went downstairs to find Sokka still asleep. They burst out laughing when Momo leaped onto his stomach causing him to groan and clutch it. "Come on Master Sluggard. It's a beautiful day and it's also time to get on with the greatest adventure!" said Liddry and continued down the stairs singing, _"The greatest adventure, is what lies ahead. Today and tomorrow are yet to be said. The chances the changes, are all yours to make. The mold of your life is in your hands to brace." _And so went the song as it faded away down the steps. The others walked down into the courtyard to find Appa ready and Liddry fighting invisible people that only he could see. "Liddry…" Aang began, "Ah, call me Lid." Liddry interrupted. "ok, Lid, have you ever flown before." Aang asked. Liddry stopped and gave a dark look. "If you consider being thrown by a troll, falling from a cliff side that disappears, or being kicked by a giant as flying. Then yes." he said. Aang gave a look of scared surprise as Sokka said, "OK, then you should have no problem." Liddry gave a serious look then smiled, "Forgive me Aang, it's just that there are very dark aspects to my past that might make a good story to scare little ones at night." he said. Aang sighed in relief, "It's ok." he said, "But I hope you tell us some of those stories." Liddry laughed and said, "I think that's doable."

After a few hours of flying, they began to get bored. Aang entertained himself by playing with Momo, Katara looked into the clouds as she daydreamed, and Sokka tossed his club from one hand to the other. Liddry, however, reached into one of his sacks and pulled out a stringed instrument. He twanged a few notes as he tuned it and then plucked a few simple rhymes. "Know any good songs?", asked Sokka. Katara pulled herself out of her fantasy and said, "Sing the one you sang earlier." And so with a smile, he twanged the tune and began to sing,

"_The greatest adventure, is what lies ahead._

_Today and tomorrow, are yet to be said._

_The chances the changes, are all yours to make._

_The mold of your life is in your hands to brace._

_The greatest adventure, is there if your home._

_Let go of the moment, that life makes you hold._

_The measure, the meaning, can make you delay._

_It's time you stopped thinking, and wasting the day._

_A man who's a dreamer, and never takes heed,_

_Who thinks of a world that is just make believe._

_Will never know passion, will never know pain,_

_Who sits by the window, will one day see rain._

_The greatest adventure, is what lies ahead._

_Today and tomorrow, are yet to be said._

_The chances the changes, are all yours to make._

_The mold of your life is in your hands to brace._

_The greatest adventure, is what lies ahead."_

(anyone who has ever heard this song will know how good of a song it really is.)

"That was pretty.", said Katara. "You like it?", said Liddry, " I learnt it from a old hobbit called Bilbo Baggins, he wrote a lot of songs like that. He taught me some when I was 12." He put the instrument away. "So why don't you tell me more about the kind of lands I'm in." And so they when on for the next few days. One day Sokka and Liddry were looking at a map, Katara was sewing a hole in one of Sokka's pairs of pants, and Aang was sitting on Appa's head. "You have no idea where your going, do you?", said Sokka. Aang looked back and shrugged, "Well, I know it's near water." Liddry rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands as though praying for patience while Sokka looked out across the sea around them and said, "we must be getting close then."

They went for about an hour until Aang pointed ahead. "There it is!", he shouted. An island was coming closer ahead of them. They came in lower and landed on a beach on the inside of a natural bay. "So, why are we here? The view's good, but I don't think that that's why we came.", joked Liddry. Aang pointed out into the bay, "That's why we're here." At that moment a koi fish, as big as a humpback whale, jumped out of the water like an oversized dolphin. "What in the name of Manwe was that?", cried Liddry. Aang smiled, "Those are elephant koi.", he said as he began to strip, "I used to ride them 100 years ago." "Aang, that has to be the stupidest idea I ever heard.", said Liddry, but he smiled, "Sounds like fun." they both jumped into the water. In a moment or two they were riding the fish as though they were surfing. Liddry whooped while Aang laughed. Sokka snorted, "They're like big children.", he said, "Why did we bring the extra anyway." But Katara wasn't listening, she was trying to catch Appa who had started to wonder away. As the two continued 'koi surfing', a large, dark shape was stalking their mounts. "There's something in the water!"' cried out Sokka, and this was immediately confirmed by Liddry's fish seemed to be caught by the tail and sent him flying. Aang's elephant koi was caught also. Katara yelled, "Get out of the water!" Both of them, using air bending, jumped out of the water and ran so fast that they were running on top of the surface. Liddry hit the breaks just in time to not hit Katara. Aang however, hit Sokka and they both landed on the rocks behind. "Ow," groaned Sokka. "Are you all right?" said Katara. Sokka shook himself, "I'm alright," he said, "but lets get out of here before we attract any attention." Several figures chose that moment to drop from the trees around them. In a few quick movements they had captured the entire group and threw them, hogtied and blindfolded, onto the ground.

Later the four kids were tied to what seemed like a large pole, it seemed so because they were still blindfolded. "Alright, you cowards!" said Sokka, "Take these blindfolds off and face me like a man.". Liddry coughed on the other side of the pole, "That may be a little difficult Sokka." he said. "Why!", roared Sokka as his eyes were unbound. "Because," said Liddry, as Sokkas eyes began telling him what they saw, "they're not men." Sokka looked around but found no soldiers in sight. Instead there was a large group of girls in uniform, all ranging from 14 to 15 years old. "Where's the men who attacked us?" asked Sokka. The one who looked to be in charge spoke. "There were no men," she said, "we attacked you." Sokka gave a snort of disbelief that caused the leader of the warrior women to raise her fist. "Please," said Katara and the girl halted, "don't be angry, my brother's just stupid sometimes." Sokka gave her a look that spoke daggers at her but stayed silent. Aang spoke up, "It's my fault," he said, "I wanted to ride the elephant koi." an old man who looked to be the village elder stepped forward, "How do we know your not Fire-nation spies?" he said, Kyoshis have stayed out of the war so far, and we intend to keep it that way." "This island is named for Kyoshi! I know Kyoshi!" said Aang. The old man laughed and said, "How could you possibly know her?" he looked to the statue at the top of the pole, it was of a very tall woman. "Avatar Kyoshi was born here 400 years ago. She's been dead for centuries." Aang gave him a calm look, "I know her because I'm the Avatar." he said. The girl looked furious, "That's impossible!" she yelled, "The last Avatar was an air bender who disappeared 100 years ago!" "That's me." said Aang. "Throw the imposter to the Unagi!" ordered the village elder.

"That doesn't sound good." said Liddry.

Katara whispered, "Aang, do some air bending." Aang jumped up with an air blast, breaking the ropes, and floated back down like a feather. The whole village gasped, "It's true." breathed one warrior girl. "You bet it is!" said Aang with a smirk. And with that, the crowd began making gestures of excitement, one man was even foaming at the mouth. Word began to spread that the avatar was on Kyoshi Island. One little girl told a fisherman, the fisherman told a Earth Kingdom shop owner and so on and so forth. Though it was good that everyone knew the Avatar was back, news of his location eventually reached the ears of a certain Fire Nation Prince. "Helmsman," yelled Zuko, "set a course for Kyoshi Island. He won't get away from me this time."

It was the next morning, and the table had been set out with an assortment of desserts for breakfast. Liddry was eating them in reverence, "You know, this is the first sweet thing that wasn't lembas bread I've had in months." he said. "What's lembas bread?" asked Aang curiously. Sokka snorted in the corner, "Who cares." "What's his problem?" asked Aang. Katara gave Sokka a knowing smirk and said, "He's just upset that a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday." Sokka went on the defense, "They snuck up on me!" he snapped. Katara agreed, "Yeah, and then they kicked your butt." As Sokka snarled, Liddry put a hand up, "Come on, Sokka. The scariest fighters I ever helped were women, shield-maidens of Rohan and northern women that were fighting goblins off their land." At that, Sokka still looked dejected, but he didn't say any thing else. Later they went out, Aang walking fast as to not be consumed by a fan club that seemed to have popped up, Katara towards the market to get food for the journey, Sokka off to who knew where, and Liddry stared wandering aimlessly around the island. After a bit he passed by a small water fall and saw Aang surrounded by girls, "Thank the spirits you're here." Aang said. But Liddry just laughed, "nah uh, this is your problem not mine." and he walked away leaving a stressed out Aang behind him. He began to climb a hill and half-way up, he saw Sokka enter a building. "What's he going in there for?" Liddry asked himself, "I'll find out on the way down." He visited the temple there and learnt a lot more about the Avatar Kyoshi that it was dedicated to. After a bit he made his way down the hill to the building he passed. He looked in and saw two of the 'Kyoshi warriors', or so he was told. He turned away, but did a double take. One of the warriors had a very familiar ponytail on top of their head. Liddry laughed and said, "Hi Sokka, nice dress. It really matches your eyes." As Sokka slumped over, Liddry continued laughing all the way down the hill.

Liddry wandered about the village for a bit and then sat down outside the door of building they were sleeping in. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pipe and a small leather pouch with some leaves inside. He crumbled a few leaves into the end of the pipe. "Hey, do you have a match?" he asked a nearby man. The man gave him a confused look and said, "What's a match?" Liddry rolled his eyes and said, "Never mind." He went inside and came back out with a match in his hand. He lit it and ignited the leaves in the pipe end. Smoke began coming out as he sat back and relaxed. Aang passed by after a bit, followed by the gaggle of girls from earlier. "Hey Liddry?" he said, "Can you tell us a story from your home?" Liddry gave it a moments thought and said, "Alright," as they sat down around him he said, "I'll tell you the story of Beren and Lúthien." He let out a puff of smoke and began. "_The leaves were long, the grass was green..."_

A short while later the story had ended and his audience had grown. "Wow, who knew that love be that strong?" said Katara. "Yea." said Aang with a somewhat awkward look. The rest of the crowd had similar views as they walked away, one small boy said, "You know, I could have sworn that I saw shapes in his smoke as he talked." Later, Liddry walked into their apartment with baskets of provisions for their trip under his arms. Katara was already there but on her way out. "Aang went out to try and ride the Unagi." she said. "You mean the fish that we saw yesterday?" Katara nodded, "I'm going to go check on him." and she walked out. A few minutes went by, Liddry, wondering where the others were, looked out the window. Out in the street he saw seven figure mounted on four strange looking beasts. He could tell instantly that they weren't good news. He grabbed his sword and stole out the door and down the stairs.

"Spread out and look for him!" ordered Prince Zuko. The three other rhinos moved ahead up the street. The villagers had already fled into their homes, but a few were silently waiting for the soldiers to get exactly where they wanted them. The men were about half-way down the street when they acted. Three Kyoshi warriors leaped from the rooftops and knocked a man from each mount. The fire-nation soldiery were caught completely off guard, but they recovered quickly. The three that were hit immediately started shooting off blazing fire-balls from their hands. The Kyoshi leader, now identified as Suki, started running at the rhino that had Zuko. Two others joined her, one of them a still in dress Sokka. The fight was quick, Zuko was thrown off his mount but eventually won. Leaving Sokka to drag away a very dazed Suki, he yelled out to the whole village, "Nice try Avatar! These little girls aren't gonna save you." A second after he finished, a shape flew from the top of a nearby roof and hit Zuko with the force of a boxer hitting his opponent. Zuko looked up at his attacker and saw a strange, but fearsome looking boy kneeling in a laid back manner, "How about a man?" he said.

As Zuko stood, the stranger pulled out a straight sword that almost seem to glow in anticipation. "Who are you?" asked Zuko. "I am Liddry, son of Elegarth of the Dunadain of the north. Let me be your opponent." And with that, he swung his sword in a sideways slash. A brilliant blade of white light flew towards Zuko. But as he threw up his hands in fear, the blade passed through Zuko like a ghost. Liddry gave a wide eyed look at the results, "Well, that was disappointing." He immediately swung his sword to point at Zuko and a powerful jet of air shot out. Zuko dodged it and sent a fire-blast back at Liddry. The fight went on for the next few minutes with neither gaining any ground. Zuko shot a well aimed blast at Liddry. Unable to avoid this one, he threw his sword forward as though to stab it. Zuko smiled, this was it, he would finally win and continue his search for the Avatar. But as Zukos victory seemed certain, the fire hit the blade. It swirled and roared, but it was absorbed by the weapon of the warrior. Zukos smile slid from his face faster than it had came. Liddry swung and this time blade of fire, hotter than any fire he had seen, launched its self at the prince. Zuko blocked most of it, but the sheer force of it knocked him off his feet. There was a low growl overhead, and Appa, the flying bison soared on by. Liddry used this split second distraction to turn and run in the direction of the cliff. Zuko stood and yelled to his men, "DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" They started shooting fire-ball after fire-ball after the fleeing figure. But he jumped off the edge of the cliff and caught the hand of Sokka as he stretched it out to him.

After being pulled back up he said, "Now THAT was fun." He looked around, "Where's Aang?" Katara pointed to the water. Liddry looked down in time to see a huge sea serpent rise from the water with Aang on it's head. Using the water the beast spayed like rain, he put out the fires that the fight had caused. Jumping up, Aang landed back on Appa and said to Katara, "I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous." Katara smiled, "Yes, it was." she said and she leaned in and gave Aang a hug witch caused him to blush. "And you really know how to fight." said Sokka to Liddry. Liddry smiled and said, " now are you glad you accepted my help?"

* * *

><p>Please review, anonymous reviews are enabled. I own Liddry.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Númenorean Light

Chapter 3

The next few days were… eventful to say the least. But no matter what they did, Liddry seemed to be left out. 'Does Omashu stand for, "City of the Lost"? Or did it really take two days to get food?' 'When I left you to gather more information on events, there was only the three of you and the two animals. Now I come back to find you with a whole group of earth benders. So why do I get the feeling I missed something?' Liddry was there however when they helped a village calm a destructive spirit. Sokka and Katara watch out the window at Aang's idea of calming. 'Shouldn't we help him?' asked Sokka. Liddry looked out in time to see Aang, involuntarily, fly past a window. 'I think he's got it.' After a bit Sokka got fed up with watching and ran out the door. 'Liddry, stop him!' said Katara. Liddry didn't seem interested, 'No wait, come back.' He said in a small voice. Katara glared at him then turned back to the window. And then she cried, 'IT'S GOT SOKKA!' Liddry looked over at her, 'Ah, hell.' he said. He jumped up, grabbed his sword and ran out the door. But he only got to the gate, before they disappeared into the darkness.

He skidded to a halt and knelt to the ground. Katara ran up beside him, 'Aren't you going after them?' she said. 'It's too late,' said Liddry, 'they've disappeared and I can't track either Aang or the beast.' He sat on the ground in between the gate posts, 'All we can do is wait.' He pulled out his pipe poured some leaves in and fire-bent them until smoke started coming out. Katara looked out into the woods then, realizing he was right, sat down next to Liddry. Three hours pass without Aang's or Sokka's return. They were approaching the fourth hour of their wait when Katara asked, 'Liddry is that light that seems to shine from your sword?' Liddry looked at her, 'Hardly a conversation for the moment.' he said. 'I know,' she said, 'but it's been nagging at me since that day on Kyoshi Island.' 'Well that light is the Flame of Númenor, and it contains the power of Dunédain.' 'It's a fire, that long ago gave the Númenorians their strength and power. It was first given to them by Tulkas, Champion of the Valar. Though I can tap into its power on my own, it's stronger through my sword, Naiyanda, Flame of the Earth. It's what allows me to gain bending abilities by stealing through an element that's been bent.' He smiled over at Katara, 'I'll tell more tales on the Valar and Númenor to you guys later.'

Aang did not return for the rest of the day. As the sun began to sink low in the west, he flew out of the growing darkness. 'There you are.' Said Liddry, then he smacked Aang on the back of his bald head, 'Don't you ever do that again! How am I supposed to protect you if you keep disappearing?' Aang massaged the back of his head and said, 'Sorry, but I found out some things, one of which is calming this spirit and getting Sokka back.' They heard a loud growling coming from the forest. 'Then it seems you came back none too soon.' said Liddry as he drew his sword. That ordeal was one of the strangest events Liddry had seen. Aang started talk about how the spirit was upset that the forest was burnt, then Aang gave the beast an acorn. It took the acorn the vanished in a bamboo grove that sprung up as if by magic. All of the missing villagers (and of course, Sokka) came out of the grove, and everyone ran to greet them. Liddry however turned to Aang, 'Well I suppose that wasn't the only thing you learned.' Aang looked rather nervous now, 'Yeah,' he said as Sokka and Katara walked up, 'There's a temple that I need to get to on the Solstice so I can talk to Roku.' 'But the Solstice is tomorrow!' said Katara. Aang looked even more nervous at this point, 'Yeah and there's another thing. The temple is in the Fire-Nation.' Both Katara and Sokka gave a look of shocked panic, while Liddry smiled, 'If that's what you're worried about, then you worry too much.'

It was the morning of the next day, and they were fast approaching Fire-Nation waters. Sokka looked back, 'We have company!' he yelled. The others looked back to see Prince Zuko's ship in pursuit. 'I got to give him this, he's persistent.' said Liddry. 'Look!' said Aang from the head. The followed his point and saw a line of black ships. 'This is getting insane.' said Liddry. They made it past the fleet, though it was a close one. 'Zuko won't follow us now.' said Liddry. Sokka looked at him and asked, 'Why?' 'He's banished. I doubt he's stupid enough to chase us into forbidden waters.' But we all know how wrong he was.

They arrived at an island that was in the shape of a crescent moon with a flowing volcano halfway across. A spiked temple was built on a sheltered place on the side of the cone, in honor of the Avatar Roku who had once lived there. And now, Avatar Aang and his companions walked through the front doors a century later. 'Hello?' called Liddry. Presently, five figures in red robes and tall hats came out in an arrow formation. 'We are the Fire Sages.' said the one out front. 'Good and I'm the Avatar.' said Aang. 'We know.' Said the head-sage, and they all leaped forward, firing flaming shots at Aang. Using air-bending, Aang deflected the fire and they all ran, Liddry causing a distraction by sending a wave of hot wind at the sages. They ran down halls and round corners, 'Do you know where you're going?' asked Sokka. 'Nope.' called Liddry as he ran round another corner, he ran back a second later, 'Wrong way!' he said. 'Wait, I don't want to harm you!' said the sage that came round after him. They paused and the sage walked up to Aang and bowed low. 'So you don't want to kill me?' asked Aang. 'No,' said the sage, 'but we must move quickly, before the others find us.' He slid over a lamp and fire-bent into the hole behind. A hidden door appeared and opened. The voices of the other sages were suddenly audible and coming nearer. They went in and the friendly sage closed the door behind them.

He led them through a series of tunnels and up some stairs. As they walked, the sage, who identified himself as Shyu, explained how the sages originally were loyal to the Avatar only, but at the war's beginning, Fire-lord Sozin demanded that they serve the Fire-lord instead. He further explained that his family remained loyal to the Avatar, though secretly. 'You wish to speak to Avatar Roku.' he said, 'Then you must go into the sanctuary. When the light touches the statue you will be able to talk with him.' A door opened just above their head and they stepped out into a large room at the top of the tower, with a large, ornate door along one wall. 'Wow, you people can really get around.' said Liddry. They walked up to the door and Shyu had a look of horror on his face. 'Oh, no!' he said, 'The sanctuary doors are closed. And I cannot open them without the other sages.' After a failed attempt to blow up the portholes to create artificial fire-bending, Katara, seeing the scorch marks left behind, had a plan.

'COME QUICK!' yelled Shyu and the other sages came running. 'What is it?' said they head sage. 'The Avatar has entered the sanctuary!' said Shyu. 'How did he get in?' 'I don't know, but look at the scorch marks. And there.' He pointed to the gap below the door, where they saw the shadow of someone on the other side. 'He must not be able to contact Avatar Roku.' The sages stood in line. Then, in unison, the sages sent five fire-blasts into each porthole. The gears turned, mechanisms moved, then the door slid smoothly aside to reveal, a lemur. 'We have been tricked!' cried the head sage and Momo leaped upon his face. Sokka and Katara ran out and subdued two more sages. Shyu grabbed the sage next to him and twisted his arms behind his back. Liddry fell from the ceiling, and knocked out the head sage by hitting him over the head with the sword hilt. 'Now Aang!' called Shyu. Nothing. 'Aang go!' A few second later, Aang came out with Prince Zuko holding him tight. 'The Avatar is coming with me!' he said. It happened quick as a flash, the sages overpowered their captors (except Liddry of course). As two of them bound Katara, Sokka, and Shyu to a pillar with a chain, the other two conscious sages stepped forward to subdue Liddry.

Liddry turned to see Aang had thrown off the prince and was running for him. One glance showed Liddry the sanctuary doors closing. And so, in a last ditch effort, Liddry grabbed Aang's hand and swung him in one huge circle before throwing him at the closing doors and Aang slipped through at the last second. A white seal went over the doors and then disappeared. 'It appears as though Aang's going to have a private party.' said Liddry, 'But don't worry, we'll have a party of our own.' He swung and sent one of his blades of fire and knocked over one of the sages while the other stumbled. Now recovered, Zuko joined in the fight. Liddry smiled at this and said, 'I'd think that, after last time, you'd stay away from this sort of stuff.' Zuko growled, 'I'm not afraid of you!' Liddry deflected another blast and laughed. This scared the sages somewhat and they began backing away. 'Wait, don't go,' said Liddry, mockingly, 'I'm really a beautiful princess in disguise.' He hit them both with and air-blast sending them into the opposite wall. 'Break the spell! Give me a kiss.' Then he laughed, and the sage got up and ran.

He then turned to see a whole troop of fire soldiers swarm up. As they engaged the fighter, they found themselves too occupied to both arresting Zuko. The leader, who was the infamous Commander Zhao, was having a hard time keeping his men from running back down the stairs. 'You might as well leave, you can't get to the Avatar while the door is sealed.' called Sokka. 'That might be,' said Zhao, 'but the Avatar has to come out sometime.' After hearing this, Liddry ceased his jokes. 'Looks like I need to pick it up a notch' he thought, but he never got the chance. Because at that point, the doors to the sanctuary. Before he could react, Liddry saw five fire-benders open up into the doorway. The fire swirled and twisted, then flew in a circle, revealing an old man with glowing blue eyes. 'It's Avatar Roku!' cried Shyu. None of the other fire nation men stayed to hear more, they were already running down the stairs. Avatar Roku began causing destruction throughout the entire temple.

'I think Aang's getting a little carried away.' laughed Liddry. The chains that held three had been melted in the first attack. 'We gotta get out of here!' cried Sokka. The old man at that point, apparently satisfied with his work, flashed with a blue light, leaving Aang falling to the ground. 'I have to hand it to you guys, you never miss a que.' The stairs erupted into fire. 'We're trapped!' cried Katara. Liddry looked around and had a plan. 'Sokka, grab Aang!' he ordered. As Sokka grabbed Aang around the chest, Liddry ran to the back of the sanctuary. He then turned and ran back out, grabbing Katara and Sokka as he passed them, Sokka still holding Aang, and smashed through the largest window. At that moment, there was a deafening explosion the hall they just left burst with fire.

They fell for a short bit before landing on the back of a mid-air bison and flew off. 'Well that was fun.' said Liddry as he crawled to the head. Sokka gave him a hard punch.


	4. Chapter 4: The Freedom Fighters

_Chapter 4_

Dawn came over the woods in the northern Earth Kingdom in time to watch as four teenagers made their way through the trees. "I'm tired of walking. How does anyone get anywhere without a flying bison?" complained Aang. Liddry looked over at him playfully and said, "Well Aang, normal people walk, but REAL men run there without complaining." Aang gave him a scornful glare then said, "I'm tired of carrying this pack." Katara sighed in exasperation, "Sokka," she said, "Why did you think walking was a good idea?" "Because," he said as he passed through a bush, "it will throw anyone off our trail, and thus will keep us safe from the fire-natioooooh no." They had walked into a small clearing that was full of men in Fire Nation uniforms. They didn't move, caught by surprise by the suddenness of their appearance. After a second of stillness, the four teens turned and began to run, but they didn't get far. As though their movement was a trigger, the soldiers leaped up and one caught the brush on fire, cutting off Aang and the others.

They turned to face their foes, as the soldiers surrounded them and pointed their spears. Aang and Katara assumed bending stances, Sokka stood trying to look brave, and Liddry quickly drew a knife and held it ready to throw. "If you let us through, we promise not to hurt you." said Sokka. Katara glanced at him and said under her breath, "Sokka, what are you doing?" "Bluffing." said Sokka. But Liddry smiled, "Actually," he said, "that might not be a bluff."

At that moment, a fire bender stepped forward and said, "You? Hurt us?" But then he went limp and fell face forward with an arrow in his back. "Told you." said a satisfied Liddry. Katara pointed upward and every head turned to a boy swing, on two hooked swords, from a branch and onto the backs of two soldiers. Liddry used this momentary distraction to his full advantage. He threw his knife, and, reaching around, pulled out his own spear and drove it all the way through another soldier. And with that the fighting broke like water from a dam, and Aang, after a second's shock of Liddry actually killing someone, joined in. other kids appeared as though spawned by the trees themselves.

The fight didn't last long. Soon there were several bodies wearing fire nation uniforms lying across the clearing. Liddry had a sad look as he cleaned his sword. "What's with the sad face?" asked one the strange kids, "You fought better than anyone just now." Aang walked up to hear Liddry's response, "Because, no matter what justification it has, a death is always a death." he walked over to one of the bodies and looked into his face. "Whenever I see a man dead on the field, wearing the colors of the enemy, I can't help but feel sad. I always think, who was he? Was he really evil? What promises or threats was he given to bring him so far from his home? But that's war." Aang turned to see Katara

He walked over to them and said to the boy, "You guys were amazing!" but Liddry, appearing in front of Aang, pointed his sword at the boy's throat. "Amazing or not, I would like very much like to his name and his purpose for being here." He said. The boy nodded said, "Well spoke. My name is Jet, and these are my freedom fighters. Longshot," a silent boy with a sunhat nodded, "Sneers," another kid who was eating from a bowl, "Smellerbee," a girl with two short swords, "the Duke, and Pipsqueak." At that, the Duke called over to Jet, "Hey Jet, these barrels are full of blasting jelly." "That's a most excellent score!" said Jet. "Blasting jelly?" said Liddry in a voice that held a hint of alarm. "Yes, and what it does you can tell from the name." said Sokka. Liddry's shoulders slumped, "What'd I get myself into?" he said. "So, do want to come back to our hide-out?" asked Jet. Katara spoke so fast, that Liddry stared at her, "Yes we'd like to see it."

So they packed all the jelly onto a cart and walked out into the forest. They continued for some time until Jet and the others stopped suddenly. "We're here." said Jet. "But there's nothing here." said Sokka. Jet grabbed a rope that was hanging from one of the trees and tossed it to Sokka. "Pull on that." said Jet. Not knowing what to expect, Sokka pulled. The rope jerked and yanked a freaked out Sokka up into the branches. Jet grabbed another rope, "Aang, your turn." but Liddry said, "We have our own way up." Aang jumped up from one branch to the other while Liddry ran to the tree and climbed up the bark as though he was a squirrel. He emerged onto a wooden deck around the trunk. Several bridges led to whole lot more platforms. Jet came up with Katara in one arm and asked, "How do you like it?" Liddry shook his head, "I haven't seen this sort of thing since I was last in the Golden Wood of Lorien. Though theirs were more beautifully carved." Jet shrugged, "It may not be pretty," he said, "but it works." "Can't complain about the view though." said Liddry as he looked out.

They walked across bridge after bridge, then Katara asked, "Why are there so many kids here?" Jet answered, "They all lost their homes to the Fire-Nation. Longshot watched his parents die during a Fire-Nation raid, and we found the Duke stealing some of our food. I don't think he had a home. My parents were burnt to death when they failed to get out of the house fast enough." "I know how you feel," said Katara, "My mother was killed by during a raid by the fire-navy." Jet looked sympathetic, "I'm sorry for you loss." But then a voice that was different then they had ever heard him use came from Liddry, "You can know each other feels. But with me, you couldn't even imagine." "What do you mean by that?" asked Aang. Liddry gave him a very sad look, "….I'll tell you later."

Later, they all sat around a table with other children sitting on other, nearby platforms. Jet stood raised his cup to the others, "Today, we struck another blow at the Fire-Nation." cheers rang around the crowd. Jet continued, "You know, the Fire-Nation still thinks that they have nothing to fear from a bunch of kids. And who knows, maybe they're right." a resounding boo, "Or maybe they made a fatal mistake for underestimating us!" some more cheers. Sokka leaned in towards Liddry, "Doesn't this seem strange to you?" Liddry looked at him, "And am I not strange to you, nor you to me? This may be a normal thing for these parts." "Good point." Sokka shrugged. After the crowd had calmed down some, Jet sat back down and Aang said to Liddry, "Ok, now is as good a time as any for a story. Can you tell us why we couldn't understand your pain and tell what your pain is?" Liddry, who had been drinking out of his cup, paused. He slowly lowered it to the table, staring with what looked like overwhelming emotion in his eyes. "….. since I see that there will be no dissuading you, I'll tell you." He looked into the fire in the middle if the flat and requested that they do the same. And as he began, they saw shapes form in the flames, performing acts that helped them better visualize what they heard.

"Where I come from….."

* * *

><p>IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! It took a while, so I hope you find it to be worth it. Please review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: The Warrior's Tale

Well, it took a bit but I got it done. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

A long while ago, across the sea in the land that is now Eriador, a small boy walked out of the shack that he called home. 7 years old, Liddry's life was already one of tragedy, his father had died 2 years before hand. As he passed by his grave he remembered the day he was told, he remembered watching as his father smiled down at him before riding off to patrol the hills of Ettenmoors. He remembered hearing the horses entering the village and him and his friends running to greet them, seeing his father's body lying as though sleeping on a cart that was pulled by his own horse. Not wanting to cry, Liddry turned away and continued walking. He was on his way to meet his playmates by the stables. The rangers were away, so they didn't have to worry about disturbing the horses.

He rounded the corner and almost ran into Mardia. 'Hi Mardia, you going off to play in the woods too?' asked Liddry. 'Depends,' said Mardia, 'what are you guys going to do?' 'We're going to play hide and go seek.' 'Then no.' she said. Liddry shrugged then asked, 'Then what are you going to do?' Mardia smiled, 'Grandpa and me are going on a picnic in the fields.' 'YUKKK!' said Liddry, 'That's too girly for me, bye.' And he ran off. He arrived at the stables to see Eldarth, Landmon, Ardon, and Eledose already there. 'Your late.' said Landmon. 'Sorry.' 'Well, at least we're all here.' smiled Ardon, 'Let's go!'

They ran into the woods a fair distance before finding the area they were looking for. 'Let's see if anyone can find Liddry this time.' said Eledose. Liddry gave a evil smile, 'Perhaps not, I still got plenty of places left to hide.' And so Eldarth was selected to start, he put his head to a tree and began counting, 'One….two….three….' The sun was already low in the sky before they were done. They turned to go back to the village and saw smoke rising from that direction. 'Look,' said Eldarth, 'They must have the fires already lit for supper.' But after studying the pillar a second, Liddry said, 'Seems an awful lot for cooking fires.' 'And that's an awful lot of fire.' yelled Landmon from on top a tall rock, 'The village is under attack!' After a seconds panic, they each picked up rock and stick and ran towards the column of dark smoke.

They arrived to find everything already ablaze. 'Who is it?' yelled Landmon. 'I don't know.' cried Ardon, but the question was answered a moment later. Three goblins came through the smoke and, seeing the boys, ran towards them. Eldarth roared and charged at them, bowling over one of them and winding another. Liddry ran forward and picked up a sword that the first goblin dropped when he fell over. While Eldarth grappled with his goblin, the others were fighting the other two. Eventually all three goblins laid dead on the ground, and Ardon and Eledose had gashes across their head and arm respectively. 'Everyone look for …. anyone.' said Liddry, 'If you find them get them out, we're too young to fight goblins so don't try.' They then ran in random directions, Liddry ran around but found no one. He came to the third house and found two people outside, looking at the burning house. Liddry ran forward and said, 'Why aren't you running from the goblins?' The man spun around, surprised, but when he saw who it was, he sighed in relief and answered, 'The goblins are already gone. But they took many people as slaves and burned down all our homes.' but Liddry didn't hear the rest of it. As soon as he heard about captive slaves being taken, he turned and ran toward his own home. He arrived at his father's grave and skidded to a halt, horrified. The building before him was, not only on fire, but blazing with more heat and light than the sun. He saw Ardon and his father a few feet ahead, he ran up and they said something that was worse than he had thought, 'Your mother's been captured by the goblins. I'm sorry.' Liddry felt his heart stop. He staggered over to his father, Elgarath's headstone and collapsed to the ground with his back to the rock.

(more on what happened in a later book, if this one works out.)

A few days later some miles away, near the elven valley of Rivendell, a elf hunter made his way though the woods. He was creeping after a deer he had been tracking all morning. He turned around a tree and there it was eating the leaves of a low branch. He jumped back behind the tree and quietly pulled an arrow out of his quiver. Latching to his bow, he peered around the trunk. But when he was about to shoot, a bush on the far side rustled and the deer ran. Not needing stealth more, the hunter stood with his bow aimed at the bush, waiting to see what it was. A small figure fell out of the leaves and he tightened his bow string, but instead of a goblin, he saw a small boy stagger out, holding a sword that was too big for him, saw the elf and ask, 'I'm I in Rivendell?' The confused elf answered, 'Yes indeed you have reached the hidden valley.' 'At last.' said the boy, and he fell to the ground.

A while later, the boy awoke on a soft, warm bed. He opened his eyes and saw a tall elf before him. He stared, seeing the boy finally awake, the elf smiled and said in a calming voice, 'There now, you're finally awake. I am Elrond, and this is my house.' Astonished, the boy bowed as best he could with getting up and said, 'M-m-my name's Liddry, son of Elgarath.' 'Ah, so you the son of the rangers second in command?' said Elrond. 'Yes.' said Liddry. 'Well, what are you doing so far from home, all alone?' Liddry's eyes began to get watery as he spoke, 'My mother was taken by goblins. So I ran and eventually found my way here.' 'you have my apologies on your loss.' said Elrond in a sad voice, 'But you haven't explained where you got this.' Elrond reached under the table and pulled out the beautiful sword he had been found with. Liddry thought a bit then said, 'Ok, can you keep a secret, and not laugh?' Elrond smiled in reassurance and Liddry began, ''. (You didn't think I'd give it away, did you. If you really want to know, keep up the support and I'll reveal it in another story.)

As Liddry finished, Elrond's face lit up with wonder. 'Surely you are destined for great things. And because of that, I will help in any way I can. We will teach you every skill of combat we posses. And you shall live here as one of us.' 'Thank you!' cried Liddry, and in childish glee, he leaped forward and hugged the elf. After a seconds awkward shock, Elrond too embraced the child. And so Liddry began his training in combat. He spent 7 years there, and while there, he learned all that the elves could teach him. By age 9 he was the best archer in the world, he could pin the same fly twice to a tree, with the same arrow, from 200 yards away, without killing it. By age 10, he grew to be a masterful assassin and could kill a man and kill another before the first began to fall. He also became a marvelous hunter, learning tracking from rangers that came and went in Rivendell. And so at age twelve, Liddry was already a talented fighter, but he felt that it was not enough. 'Please, my lord, let me travel south and learn from other masters. I need to get all the skill possible.' he said to Elrond. After a seconds thought, Elrond agreed, 'I do not know what your future holds. So having many tactics at your disposal is wise. May the Valar watch over you.' Liddry bowed low in the custom of the Dunedain, and took his leave.

(the next events have been shortened to keep it short, but I might add more detailed stories later in either later chapters, another book (if you can them that), or in some short side stories. Your choice.)

Having no horse, Liddry made his way south on foot. The going was tough and slow, but it made him harder and gave him more resolve. Eventually he made his way over the Redhorn Pass and into the Golden Wood of Lothlorien. There the Lady Galadriel greeted him and treated him with honor, giving him gifts of a gold laced belt and a light cloak. He left with fresh supplies and a lighter heart. He then made his way further south to the plains of Rohan where he learnt much on horsemanship. It was there that he also found a young, energetic foal just barely big enough for him to ride. The animal seemed to become attached to the young boy as well, so Liddry named him Rehod and the men gave him the foal as his steed. They also gave him a spear that was long by the style of the Rohirrim, and an ax that he could use to surprise and throw. He then rode south to the land of Gondor, and was presented to the steward, Denethor. He was now a striking young man of 14. He bowed low and introduced himself, 'My lord Denethor, I am Liddry, son of Elgarath. I come from the north lands to learn weapons skills of all the lands. I may even be able to help with struggle happening on your western border.' Denethor stood and said to Liddry, 'Ah yes, we have heard much about you already from the men of Rohan. There is no need of your help along the river, for my son Boromir is working on it already. We will, however help you on your quest to be a great warrior. But only on the condition that you swear to recognize the authority of Gondor.' 'I thank you,' said Liddry, 'I accept these terms.'

Liddry spent a whole year in Minas-Tirith. While there he learned how to strategize and became a master swordsman. Combined with other skills he had picked up during his travels, he was an unstoppable force. He had become learned in lore among the free lands and was wise for one so young. It was during the spring that he went up to Denethor, 'My lord, I regret to say that it is time for me to depart.' 'But what would cause you to decide to leave so soon?' Liddry made an unconscious move and grabbed something that hung around his neck, 'A promise I made long ago, when I was seven.' Hearing the emotion in his voice, Denethor gave him leave. 'I release you from my service, but not from the service of Gondor.' he stood, 'Go, behind the throne you will find a banner that I wish you to take with you. You may also take the shield if you wish.' Filled with anticipation, Liddry pulled a banner, more splendid than any he had seen, out from behind the chair. He also pulled out a shield of excellent craft. 'The Banner of Elendil and the shield of Anárion.' Liddry looked to Denethor and Denethor nodded, 'If all that you say is true about your path, you shall need them. Go now with the blessings of all of Gondor.' Liddry bowed low and departed.

Liddry spent the next month searching the Misty Mountains high and low. Then, when the new month dawned, he found what he was looking for, tracks of a goblin raiding party. He and Rehod followed the tracks all the way to the High Pass above Rivendell. There the track became fresh but distorted by the stones of giants that were throwing rocks to one another on the higher cliffs. Giants are an aggressive race, but if you kept your distance, they wouldn't bother a man. Liddry found the going difficult, trying to keep to the trial without getting to close to the giants. But eventually, after flying through the air a few times, he found a cave into witch his quarry led him into. "They must have been the same goblins that old Bilbo met." but that didn't make one difference. Seeing a thin line that could have passed for the outline of a large rock, he drew his sword and it flashed with a white light. "Narandil, give me you strength. Give me the power of the Flame of Arnor." He pointed the point of the blade at the rock and thrust forward. In a flash of white fire, the rock crumbled to rubble, revealing the tunnel on the other side. 'Elbreth! Gilthoniel!' Liddry cried and charged into the darkness. After a minute he found them, the goblins turned to see their attacker and Narandil blazed with a brightness that sent his foes into squeals of dismay. And so Liddry went to and fro throughout the goblin tunnels, driving the enemy before him in a route. Those that stood and fought, he cut down easily. Many fled, and the slow ones were destined to never see tomorrow.

He went about, killing as he would. But he eventually came to a dark pit. Holding his lit sword high, he saw several miserable figures cowering from the light. He had found the pit where the goblins kept captives and slaves, and they were in a pitiful state. He went up and down the ranks and freed them one by one, elf, dwarf, and man. No goblin hindered him, indeed, they had ran when he came in. He freed the second to last one and turned to see the last, elderly looking woman. She looked towards Liddry, and Liddry paused, there was something familiar in those eyes.

'Mom?' said Liddry. The woman looked at him for a bit then in sudden recognition, smiled and lifted her weak chained arms to hug him, but then she collapsed. Liddry rushed to her and unchained her. Then, holding his weak mother in his arms, he led the others out of the tunnels. They came out into full sunlight, the sun was high in the sky and the giants had moved on. The once- captive people began moving about thanking the heavens that they made it out, but Liddry walked over a few steps and gently lowered his mother to the ground. She opened her eyes and looked upon her son's face, and smiled, 'Son.', she breathed. Tears filled Liddry's eyes, he could feel the life leaving her as was willing her to survive. 'Now I am complete.' She smiled and looked to the sky, "It's a beautiful day." she said. Finally, she looked into the eyes of her son for the last time and gasped with her final breath, 'L- Liddry…..' She went limp.

Liddry stared for a moment, tears pour down his face like mist on a waterfall. He reached out and closed her lids. And then he broke, and leaned over his mother heaving with sobs...

The story ended, and everyone found themselves, once more, in a forest canopy, on a flat with a fire in the middle. They looked over to the teen that had told his story, and saw that his face was wet with tears. 'It was a year ago today, that it happened.' he said, though his voice wavered with emotion. Katara sat by him and put a comforting arm around his shoulder. Liddry sank to the ground and burst into a storm of tears that was dreadful to watch. He continued for a minute with Katara trying to comfort him as best she could, then suddenly he went quiet. After a few seconds, they faintly hear him sing,

_The road goes ever, ever on,_

_To the lands beyond the sea._

_On a white ship, will I sail,_

_Watching shadows part for me._

_Leaving havens, grey with rain._

_As the years have slipped away._

_Leaving friends with gentle pain,_

_As they start another day._

They stared at him for a bit then Liddry raised his head. His face was wet but he had stopped crying. 'Sorry. I was thinking of an old hobbit I met. Him and Gandalf really helped me while going through my mother's kidnapping. Gandalf gave me the best advice I could receive, saying, "I won't say not to weep, for not all tears are evil." So I'm alright now.' He stood, 'I'm going to bed. I've got work to do tomorrow. Goodnight.' and then he left.

When dawn came Aang and Katara awoke to find that Liddry was not there. They went out and found Jet sitting where he had sat last night. ' Hi,' said Aang, 'have you seen Lid?' 'Yes, he left before you woke. Said he was going to find out more about the road.' Now they knew where he was, the others sat down for breakfast. We all know the rest of this adventure, how Katara fought Jet, Sokka saved the village, and was useless. They went north and found Liddry in another village not far away and continued on their journey.

* * *

><p>I hope that you enjoyed that chapter, I had to invent the entire tale myself. Please review. P.S. I looking for a love interest for Liddry. Any suggestions would be appreciated. I'm not however, accepting Toph, Mai, or Suki. I may find a way to do Katara, but only if I get enough votes for her.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: A Test of Faith

Chapter 6

The next few days were eventful. They helped two feuding tribes across a canyon, Sokka stated that he hated his life when caught in a stormy sea, Aang escaped a fire-nation prison, and Liddry laughed himself silly at Aang and Sokka while in a fortune teller's village. But while telling Liddry his fortune, something happened that the old woman had never seen before. That event had left Liddry silent in contemplation as they took their leave, and for days he spoke little and became much more serious than his usual, joking self. 'Hey, are you gonna tell us what's got to you?' asked Sokka. 'Hm?' said Liddry looking back from Appa's head. 'Oh, it was just what happened in the volcano village.' 'She said she would read my fortune from the cracks of a bone in a flame. But as the bone hit the fire, the flames turned black and began to smoke.' 'even as I wondered what was going on the smoke took form. I saw a great black figure with fiery red eyes looming over a smaller figure. In several times it seemed, I saw great battles of epic proportions. But who the victor was I cannot tell. It seems that my road will be a dark one.' The others didn't know what to think.

After a few days they stopped at beach to rest Appa. And at that beach, they found something of great interest to Sokka and Katara. It was a ship, and Sokka confirmed it to be of Water-Tribe make. 'What's one our ships doing out here?' asked Katara 'I don't know,' said Liddry, coming up from the hold, 'but he's not down below.' Sokka thought for a moment and said, 'I think we should wait in case he returns.' To that everyone agreed, so they started to set up camp. Later that night a man entered their camp. 'Sokka? Katara?' he said. 'Bato?' said Sokka and Katara. 'This our dad's friend Bato.' Katara said to the other two. After some brief introductions Bato invited them back to an abbey where he was staying. While there Aang seemed rather down, though he tried not to show it, and after a bit he left. Liddry listened to the three others talk about events in the water-tribes and then to his story on what happened after the village men left to fight in the war. At length, Bato turned to Liddry, 'But your friend here seems silent.' Liddry shrugged, 'Is it prudent for one to interrupt friends new re-met? Nay, just because one shows wisdom doesn't mean they are unlearned.' Bato raised his eyebrows and said, 'My apologies, I did not mean to offend.' 'No need.' said Liddry, ' though now that you are ready to talk, I'd like to discuss a few things.'

And so they talked for a bit about Gondor and it's policies and the Southern Water-tribes and it's culture, then Bato turned to Sokka and Katara and said, 'I'm waiting here for a message to tell me where to meet up with your father. If you want, you can go with me.' Sokka was thrilled, but Katara said, 'I would really like to see dad again, but I think we should help Aang get to the north pole.' Bato smiled, 'Your father will understand.' Liddry yawned at that moment and said, 'Well I'm off to bed.' and he left.

The next morning dawned bright. They went out to the ship and Bato offered to take Sokka on his rite of passage, since his father left before Sokka was old enough. Liddry decline the invitation to come along, 'There's something I want to do that might help later in the war.' 'OK, but don't take too long.' said Katara. Liddry then left on foot carrying bow and spear. He traveled a fair distance gathering as much information he could on the person he was interested in. Later that day he returned with twenty missing arrows, he had met a Fire Nation patrol a little south. He came onto a road leading the abbey not far away, and it was there that he found Sokka, Katara, and Bato walking away from the abbey. 'Hey guys. Where's Aang?' Bato explained what happened. 'So let me get this straight.' said Liddry, 'Aang hid a scroll showing where your father was and now you're leaving to help him.' 'I knew you'd understand.' said Katara but Liddry shook his head, 'Oh I understand, but not in the way you'd like. I'm ashamed of you two.' Sokka looked shocked, 'But Aang…' 'Was wrong to that, yes, but what you're doing is the most dishonorable. Think, without us, he alone. His people are dead. You claimed to be his family at the air-temple. And now you abandon him? What kind of friends are you? You should know better, especially you Katara.' As he spoke, his voice carried a slowly growing note of disgust. Both children from the Water-tribes each hung their heads, a mixture of anger by what this foreigner was saying and of shame because they knew it to be true. Liddry gave them one last look of contempt and then turned away. 'I'm going to look for Aang. Since it seem I'm the only one he trust to stick with him." And he left them.

After walking a short distance he heard something coming down the road towards him. Silently, he slipped into the brush on the side. After a second, a large creature with eyes lost in fur came sniffing past. It had three people on it, one of whom looked very familiar, Prince Zuko. The creature stopped lifted it's head and sniffed, as though it could smell him. But the woman in front shook the reigns again and it took off again. As soon as it was gone, Liddry ran up towards the abbey. He was only there for a minute before the beast came back with Sokka and Katara laying limp behind the old man. Aang sent it tail over snout by flying low over it. But the animal got back up and started lashing out with it's tongue. Liddry, from the roof, watched as this happened. He reached back and pulled out his last arrow and, notching it to his bow, he waited for the perfect opportune moment. He pulled back the bowstring and released. The arrow whizzed and went straight through the beasts outstretched tongue.

It gave a cry and shook it's head. It's owner was livid as she looked at Liddry. And at that moment a flood of perfume fell and landed onto all the fighters in the courtyard. The creature screamed again as it's vision blurred, and it's injured tongue lashed out and hit Zuko and it's owner. They hit the ground and Liddry whistled. Appa took off and everyone jumped on as they could. Liddry took his usual place on Appa's head. 'So, had a change of heart?' he called back. 'Yea, you were right, it would be terrible if we just up left over that.' Aang then pulled, out of nowhere, Katara's necklace and handed it to her. Liddry smiled and shook his head, 'You know Aang,' he said, 'if I didn't know better, I'd think you had a soft spot for her.' Aang just blushed.

* * *

><p>Well I finished it, it's short and sweet, but I didn't want to go into the Northern Air Temple because i couldn't think of anything for it. p.s. I'm still open for any suggestions for Liddry's love interest, leave some in your reviews. So please review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: The Arrival

Chapter 7

It was very cold. After the battle at the northern air temple they had gathered what supplies they could carry, because the Mechanist would not let them leave until they did, they headed straight north. As the temperature dropped everyone started wearing heavier and heavier clothing, Liddry had started wearing a cloak that was hard to see when still and clasped at the throat by a beautiful, leaf shaped brooch. They were on their forth day north when Sokka started to complain, 'Can Appa fly any higher?' Aang got annoyed, 'I got an idea,' he said, 'how bout we all get on your back and YOU can fly us to the north pole!' Katara waved her arms in a peaceful gesture and said, 'Look, we're all just a little on edge because we've been flying so long. 'Hey, I'm perfectly fine.' said Liddry from a piece of cloth he had strung out on Appa's side like a hammock. While Aang laughed from the head, Sokka said, 'But why are we doing this, there's nothing up here.'

No sooner had he finished, then a huge wave of water shot up in front of the bison and froze. Aang yelled then swerved, sending the surprised Dunédain into the water below. Another ice block, and another. The last one caught Appa by the leg, sending him crashing into the water. Liddry's head broke the surface just in time to see several water-skiffs with blue dressed people. Liddry swam over to the bison and smiled at Sokka, 'You were saying?' he said as he hulled himself onto the saddle.

They continued on for about another minute, escorted by the water benders that found them. As they went, they saw the city come into view, and what a city it was! Into the icy cliff there was a cove, and across the entrance a wall of ice had been constructed. The center of this wall was raised and on the outward face there was a circle with a crescent moon and three waves. The city behind was also fashioned out of pure ice, each building sculpted as though designed for art instead of function. Nine levels up it went, and on the top level was a smooth courtyard with four pillars and a large pool. But still this was not the spectacle of the Northern Water-Tribes. Behind the courtyard was a palace of great splendor. It looked as if it had been risen from the very depths of the sea. Long ago it had been shaped by Shichi Bulong, when the Water Tribe was first formed. And now the Avatar and his companions looked upon it in wonder.

'It's beautiful!' gasped Katara. 'It's wonderful!' cried Aang. 'It's nice.' said Liddry. '_She's _nice.' said Sokka as he watched young woman with white hair pass by. Liddry laughed as Sokka hit his head on a low hanging bridge, he said, 'Well, you wouldn't hit your head if you paid attention to it and not a pretty girl.' A few hours later, they sat side by side in a large room behind a table laden with all sorts of food. The chief, whose name was Arnook, stood up and addressed the assembled crowd. 'People, today we celebrate the arrival the Avatar.' everyone cheered, 'And we also celebrate the birthday of my daughter, Princess Yue.' the white haired girl from earlier, 'And now I ask everyone to enjoy a show performed by Master Pakku and his students.' The show consisted of some flashy water-bending tricks, but nothing that really impressed Liddry. He instead turned to talk with Arnook on the comings and goings of the water tribe, whether and alliance with Gondor would be good, an ambassador in a new country.

Later that night the four companions talked in their apartment. 'Liddry, now that I'm learning a new element, I'm starting to wonder, if you come from the eastern seas, how do you know air-bending and fire-bending?' said Aang. Liddry took a deep draft from a icy cup and said, 'Fair question, since I haven't really explained. Did you notice that when we first met, you bending was absorbed by my sword?' Aang nodded, 'Well, that is a power that my sword has. It can take the powers of my enemies and give them to me. I can use these abilities with maximum power with the sword, but since bending can be used in everyday life as well in combat, it makes it to where I can use it the same way the person the power came from used it. Though maybe a little better.' Liddry smiled. 'How?' said Katara. 'Well, I can use two bending powers in one move. Like a fiery twister, flaming rocks, water cyclones, stuff like that.' Liddry smiled at Aang, 'You can control all the elements, Avatar? I can control what I steal, and combine them.' He laughed at Aang's expression and said, 'Well, head off to bed everyone. We gonna have a busy day tomorrow.'

The next morning was very much like that fateful day on Kyoshi Island. Katara and Aang went off to water-bending training, Sokka went off to God knows where, and Liddry again was walking aimlessly around town. It happened that he choose a large building and lit his pipe outside. After a bit several children came out and, seeing him, gathered together in a nervous group. A older woman came out and Liddry said, 'What did I do to get this reaction?' The woman looked, 'Oh my apologies. It's just they never saw anyone who looked like you. Comprehending this now, Liddry smiled, 'It's quite alright.' and turning to the kids he said, 'Come now, I'm not scary. Come, I'll tell you stories the likes of which you haven't heard.' When still they didn't come out of their group, he suddenly had idea. He reached back and pulled out his stringed instrument (that he had started taking with him on extended stays in a town or city) and twanged a few notes. And then began to sing. And as he sang, the children slowly forgot their fears…..

_O what are you doing?_

_And where are you going?_

_Your ponies need shoeing,_

_The river is flowing!_

_Oh! Tra-la-la-lally._

_In June in the valley._

_Ha ha!_

_Oh where are you going,_

_With beards all a-waggin?_

_No-knowing, no-knowing,_

_What brings Mr. Baggins._

_And Balin and Dwalin._

_In June in the valley,_

_Ha ha!_

_O will you be staying,_

_Or will you be flying?_

_Your ponies are straying,_

_The daylight is dying!_

_To fly would be folly._

_To stay would be jolly._

_Tra-lil-lil-lil-lolly,_

_Ha ha!_

_O where are you going,_

_And what are you doing?_

_Your ponies need shoeing,_

_The river is flowing!_

_Oh! Tra-la-la-lally!_

_Here down in the valley,_

_Ha ha!_

The children laughed, and asked for another song. A little later Katara can sadly by. She looked up to see Liddry with a group of people that had swelled to near 50, young and younger, all listening as he talked. She approached to hear him tell a tale of the dwarf-realm of Khazad-dûm. He talked about the wonders and splendor, the lights and the riches, especially about a metal he called _mithril, _or _Moria-silver. _'A metal beyond price. A single bar could buy this entire city. If you had such a hide, all the hunters in the world would be after you. And all the blades and arrows they sent would be in vain. Light as a feather, yet harder than dragon scales, the sharpest tools, no matter how hard they hit, could pierce it.' 'You keep talking as though they're gone.' said a woman, 'What happened to them if they were so strong?' 'DON'T ASK ME!' cried Liddry, a look of fear such as Katara had never seen on his face. 'That is a tale as dark as smoke from a Fire Nation ship. I will just leave it at, a black creature from an older world flew from the roots of the earth and drove the dwarves out. I met it once and barely escaped with my life or my sanity. I will not do it again, not if it could restore the kingdom of Arnor.' And with that, everyone saw that he was finished.

Seeing Katara, Liddry walked over to her. He looked into her face for only a second before saying, 'What's wrong? You look like the wolf that looses the rabbit.' She told him what happened. Liddry laughed and said, 'Well I don't think there's any fixing that. Something may change his mind, but I don't know what.' Seeing her expression he said, 'Aw, don't go looking at me like that. It's just I can't help you. This is something that you need to solve on your own.

And he was right.

* * *

><p>This wasn't my best attempt, but I needed needed some filler (I'm surprised I got this many words in). I'm still open for love interest suggestions, give them in ur reviews<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: White Hot Fury

Chapter 8

Liddry came out of the house and breathed a deep breath. After so long in lands torn apart by war, the peacefulness was pleasant. He swung his cloak about his shoulders and set out to find some breakfast. A short time later, he was walking away from a market stand holding a loaf of bread, humming to himself a tune that was slow and melodious, it was a good day. A few minutes later he met Sokka and Yue who were out walking together, but it was as he turned away that he noticed something strange. Since when did snow fall black? He knelt to the ground to examine the black snow and Yue asked, 'What is it?' Liddry stayed there a few seconds before leaping to his feet. 'To the citadel, the enemy is upon us!'

By the time Aang got to the audience chamber it was already full. As he sat down, Chief Arnook stood and addressed the crowd. 'The day we have all dreaded has finally come, the Fire-Nation has arrived. All those able to fight must make ready for battle.' Liddry murmured, 'I'm just glad I don't have to run and can smite those bastards, show them that their days are numbered.' Arnook continued, 'however, I need a group of volunteers to conduct an extremely dangerous task.' No one stirred. After a bit Sokka stood, 'I'll do it.' he said, and he went up. A few more volunteered. Aang, expecting Liddry to speak up, turned to see a grim look on his face. 'What's with the expression?' he asked. Liddry didn't look at him, 'It's because my heart is telling me, that many of those young lads will never see their families again.' At that, Katara wept silently.

As everyone made ready for battle, Arnook called Liddry to him. 'You have seen more battles than many of us here. Have you any suggestions?' 'Not really,' said Liddry, 'all I can tell you to do is hold on.' Arnook nodded, 'Then I set you in command beside Master Pakku. For it may be our only hope.' Grimly, Liddry nodded, and then suddenly, as if struck by an idea, he perked up. 'Then if this is to be so, I have a request to make that I'm sure is in your measure.' And so it was that when the Fire-Navy arrived, they saw a banner atop the Water-Tribe citadel. But it was not the usual moon and waves. This banner was of a light sable color, and bearing upon it a token of a white tree in flower, set about with seven stars. But above these was a high crown that shimmered in the sun, for indeed, it was wrought of gold and silver. These were the signs of Elendil, that none but the Dunédain had born before the fall of the North Kingdom. The banner of the Kings of Men from across the sea, and all gazed up with wonder.

Liddry stood on the outer wall, waiting, the water-tribesmen gathering still. It was then that he realized, that the chain-mail he had been inclined to where was the only armor in the city. 'That won't do at all.' he thought, 'Well, too late to make any now. But were gonna hurt from it.' He looked out grimly and saw the first of the black ships arrive. Reports could have scarcely over counted them. There were hundreds of them! Ships of all sizes each armed with catapults of wood and iron. The water-benders looked and were afraid. It seemed to them that none could stand against such a force. Aang, who was also on the wall, looked over at Liddry and saw him slumped over, as though in grim despair.

Then a strange change occurred, the air began to move in a sudden breeze from the west. Cold and clean, it had almost a refreshing air, like a cool, early spring day. Liddry looked up and breathed deeply, closing his eyes. Then he suddenly drew himself up. It was then that Aang saw their warrior friend as though for the first time. He seemed taller than before, and yet a majesty that none there had ever seen before was revealed upon him, seeming more a lord of ancient tales. Here was a man that they would follow, even against the might of the darkest spirits. Liddry's left hand wrapped around the hand of his sword, and a sudden glow came from him. Now he seemed greater. Less a lord and more god of ancient battlefields, even as Tulkas, Champion of the Valar went the world was young. His eyes burned with alarming fire, and his face was the look of determination.

Stabbing his spear into the ground and drawing his sword, he leaped onto the rampart and called to the men, in a voice that seemed to hold power in every word,

'_**Sons of Water, Men of North!**_

_**For one hundred years the Fire-Nation has committed heinous crimes against the world.**_

_**They have waged war upon the people of the Earth-Kingdom,**_

_**Plundered its villages, wrested its lands, and murdered its people.**_

_**They have destroyed the Southern Water-Tribes,**_

_**And reduced its people to living in huts.**_

_**One hundred years ago, they committed an act unforgivable**_

_**And wiped the Air Nomads off the face of the world.**_

_**Now they think to assail us here, in the last stronghold of Water!**_

_**They come to destroy its fair walls,**_

_**To ransack its stores and enslave its people!**_

_**The world today shall look to us for hope.**_

_**Let us not disappoint them!'**_

He lifted his sword and gave a war cry,

'_**FORTH, MEN OF THE WATER-TRIBES!'**_

He turned to look out across the fleet. He grabbed a horn at his belt and winded it. Such was the sound of it that all the Water-tribe felt their courage rise and all the Fire- nation soldiers quailed at their stations. Aang flew off as water-benders sailed out on small boats. Using the sea, the water-benders froze a few ships in their tracks, but more and more came up. Around noon they reached the walls of the city. The prows of their ships broke right through the ice and lowered down to form a ramp. Wave upon wave of the enemy surged forward. The men of the water tribe backed up slowly as they approached.

Liddry didn't back down. In fact he didn't even wait for the onset, but charged spear first to greet it. Such was the fierceness of his attack that the Fire-Nation men, caught by total surprise, fell over the ones from behind. The fighting was ferocious, everywhere, all around him, Sokka could hear the screams of men in pain and the sound of arms. All the while, the ships outside continued to bombard the city. It continued all day. When at last the sun began to sink behind the horizon, the soldiers began to pull back onto their ships.

The Water-Tribe men raised a cheer, but Liddry was grim as ever. 'It's not over, they'll wait for the sun to return and give them strength.' he thought. He was right. The next morning the Fire-Nation attacked with twice as much force. The defense was breaking at several points, except where Liddry held the enemy at bay. His spear shaft snapped as he slew another captain, and so he pulled out a double bladed ax that he had on his back and caused devastating damage among the fire-benders.

Katara looked out from a balcony over the warzone. From her position she could see several things happening, she could see Sokka desperately looking for Yue, Aang flying back from fighting some more ships, and Liddry fighting against overwhelming odds. As she watched, Liddry was knocked over by a sergeant. Panicking, she grabbed a bow that had been let fall there, pulled back the arrow, and released. As the sergeant rose to kill the warrior, an arrow went straight through his eye. Liddry looked over to Katara and nodded his thanks. But he stood he saw that they couldn't hold much longer. 'Fall back!' he cried, 'Fall back to the inner circle!' The called was sounded throughout the city, 'Fall back! Retreat!'

As the day faded and the moon rose, the water-benders finally began gaining the upper hand and slowly began to push the fire-benders. But as hope filled the hearts of the Water-Tribe, it just as quickly left again. As they fought, the moon turned as red as blood. Liddry looked up in shock, 'What evil is this? That Tilion, and the last bough of Telperion should…' Even in his shock, he was suddenly aware that whatever it was that was happening, the Fire-Nation was behind it. This caused white hot anger to well up in Liddry. But even as he turned, the moon suddenly went dark, as though blown out like a candle. Now everyone, defender and foe alike, stopped and stared. Not at the sky, though they did look up at the darkening, but at the warrior. He seemed to have grown even more than before, and a power, of which they had never seen before, could be felt by all in his fury.

A great, white light burst forth suddenly. When they could finally see again, Liddry's eyes seemed to shine faintly, and such was the hatred there, that all of the enemy fled before his face. With every swing of his sword air-blades, set with white burning fire, sprang forth, slicing through anything in its path. They reached the walls, the Fire-Nation in full retreat, their ships sailing away as fast as they could. But even as Liddry's anger cooled and the Fire-Navy ran, Aang came up, inside a giant, glowing fish. Using a massive water-bending move, Aang caused a gigantic tsunami to rise up, and sink the entire fleet.

The moon returned and shone palely in the night sky. The fish looked up, and, seemingly satisfied, slunk back into the ocean, depositing Aang on the rampart. And so ended, the Siege of the North.

As the sun rose, Liddry stood on the flat space before the palace, watching the people going throughout the city, repairing and helping the wounded. Katara and Aang came up beside him, 'Well, this seems a calm ending for a great battle.' said Katara. Liddry didn't turn as he answered, 'Greater battles are to come. A lot more will die before these lands can once again live in peace.' Sokka came up, 'I'm just glad it's all over.' he said. At that, Liddry turned in surprise, 'Over? This is only the beginning. And none can know what will happen in the days ahead.' Katara put her arms around Aang and Sokka's shoulders, 'Well, whatever happens,' she said, 'I know we'll meet it together.' Aang nodded, and they all looked out to the sunrise.


End file.
